Such apparatus of known design, which are also termed "tub clamping fittings" do indeed ensure a reliable fixation of the tub rims, however, they only satisfy the requirement of decoupling the particular tub relative to the building with respect to structure-borne noise in a very inadequate manner and at relatively high cost, i.e. with a complicated construction.